hello cold world paramore
by pyxiegirl
Summary: while Alice was unpacking Bella's stuff into her and Edwards cottage she finds a tape in one of bellas boxes called my songs curiosity gets the best of her and Alice shows it to everyone will the cullens and Jake like what they see please read
1. Chapter 1

**Hello cold world **

**Alice's pov. **

The volturi is destroyed and the werewolves are friends with us and Edward and Bella finally have their happy ending. Im so happy for them they've been through so much they deserve to be happy for once. I was currently helping Bella unpack her boxes and bags into her and Edwards's cottage since they never got a chance to do that. Because of what had been happening now that it's over im helping her get settled in. But while I was unpacking her last box I found this once small box that was titled my songs. Curiosity hit me so I snook the tape in my pocket so I can look at it when im done and watch it with the whole family.

10 minutes passed and I was finally done I was very anxious to see what was on Bella's tape. I ran back to the house and everyone was already seated in the living room. Rosalie was in the mirror again Emmet was playing video games and my jasper was reading another one of his civil war books. That he loves so much Nessie was listening to her new itouch that I got her. Jake was sitting next to her doing the same thing Carlisle and esme were looking at doctor and cooking magazines. Last leaves Edward and Bella who were staring at me weirdly. Edward was probably wondering why I was blocking my thoughts from him and Bella was eyeing me suspiciously I just smiled at them. Then sat down in jaspers lap he smiled at me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Now that I know everyone's here I can finally see what's on this tape Bella will probably kill me no doubt but I'll just force her to go shopping with me. If she tries' anything I grabbed the tape in my pocket and turned off Emmett's stupid video game.

"Hey why'd you do that I was in the middle of kicking some zombie's ass Alice" I rolled my eyes and snatched. The remote from him "oh shut up emmet" I said and took out the tape I had hidden. Emmet looked at the tape up and down "Alice what is that" Carlisle asked.

I just smiled and put the tape in then a few seconds later Bella appeared on the screen holding a guitar and a microphone.

"Yo mom is that your guitar" Nessie asked Bella as soon as she said that Bella looked at the TV screen wide eyed and glared at me.

"ALICEEEEE"

**UH OHH LOOKS LIKE BELLAS IN FOR SOME EMBARASSMENT WILL THE CULLENS LIKE WHAT THEY'LL SEE IT'S UP TO YOU IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE **


	2. Chapter 2

Who says

Bella's pov.

I stared at Alice with my death glares I can't believe she found my fucking tape no one was supposed to see that urgh. This is all Charlie's fault he was the one that said I should tape a video of me singing and put it. On YouTube if I ever wanted to be a singer and get noticed one day it was a good idea at the time. Until I saved Edward that is and now were married and happy with our little girl who is apparently eyeing my guitar. With so much adoration maybe Edward would get her one. I knew everyone's eyes were on me in shock man if I was still human I would be blushing like an idiot. God this is so embarrassing that tape was me just simply venting out my pain and emotions. When Edward dumbed me I never expected him to see it because I know it would just make him feel guilty for leaving me.

Everyone looked back at the TV when I started speaking I hid my face in Edwards neck in embarrassment. To make it worse the wolf pack barged into the house and sat around the living room. Oh god kill me now can this day get any worse I hope I didn't jinx that.

Alice's pov.

"Hi im Bella swan and im a 17 year old girl who fell madly in love but apparently the feelings weren't mutual because my boyfriend dumped me" the whole room went dead silent. Wow I didn't expect her to say that I looked over at Edward who looked really uncomfortable. With everyone's eyes on him Jake growled at Edward Nessie smacked him behind the head.

"Daddy why'd you dump mommy" Edward looked anywhere but at Nessie. I knew that would be a hard thing for him to talk about.

I looked back at the TV when Bella started speaking again "so for all you girls out there who got dumped because you weren't perfect, pretty or good enough for them this song is for you".

She picked her guitar and starting strumming and singing

I wouldn't wanna be anybody else, hey

You made me insecure; to me I wasn't good enough

But who are you to judge

When you're a diamond in the rough

I'm sure you got some things

You'd like to change about yourself

But when it comes to me

I wouldn't want to be anybody else

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na

I'm no beauty queen, I'm just beautiful me

You got every right to a beautiful life, come on

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na

Who says, who says you're not perfect

Who says you're not worth it

Who says you're the only one that's hurting

Trust me that's the price of beauty

Who says you're not pretty

Who says you're not beautiful, who says?

It's such a funny thing

How nothing's funny when it's you

You tell 'em what you mean

But they keep whitin' out the the truth

It's like the work of art

That never gets to see the light

Keep you beneath the stars

Won't let you touch the sky

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na

I'm no beauty queen, I'm just beautiful me

You got every right to a beautiful life, come on

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na

Who says, who says you're not perfect

Who says you're not worth it

Who says you're the only one that's hurting

Trust me that's the price of beauty

Who says you're not pretty

Who says you're not beautiful, who says?

Who says you're not star potential

Who says you're not presidential

Who says you can't be in movies

Listen to me, listen to me

Who says you don't pass the test

Who says you can't be the best

Who said, who said?

Would you tell me who said that, yeah?

Who said?

Who says, who says you're not perfect

Who says you're not worth it

Who says you're the only one that's hurting

Trust me that's the price of beauty

Who says you're not pretty

Who says you're not beautiful, who says?

Who says you're not perfect

Who says you're not worth it

Who says you're the only one that's hurting

Trust me that's the price of beauty

Who says you're not pretty

Who says you're not beautiful, who says

Wow she's amazing I never knew Bella could sing like that like damn she owned selena in her own song.

**Well thiers chapter two tell me what you think **


End file.
